a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual tool, specifically to open the split of a round type xe2x80x9csplit shot fishing weightxe2x80x9d to remove it from a fishing line.
b. Background Art
While fly fishing with a nymph, one must change the amount of weight on a fishing line to accommodate changing water conditions, such as current speed and depth. This is often accomplished by adding a xe2x80x9csplit shot weightxe2x80x9d to the line. Other types of fishing also employ split shots.
It is commonly known that a split shot weight is a round or ball shaped weight with a V-shaped split halfway through its middle. The weight is commonly made out of lead. Fishing line is placed in the V-shaped split of the weight. The V-shaped split is then crimped around the line to secure the two together.
To remove a split shot weight from a fishing line, it is a common practice to pry the split open by hand, with one""s finger nails. This can be difficult at times, if not impossible. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved split shot weight opener.
Generally, the split shot opening tool comprises a right and left opening arm. The arms are an extension of a shallow V-shaped bottom support strip made of a flexible material. This flexible material imparts movement and a means for returning to an original position after operation to the split shot opening tool. Accordingly, the tool can be repeatedly bent without fracturing. The bottom support strip includes a centering location groove for positioning a split shot weight in relation to the opening arms. Alternately, the present invention may use slots, holes, or other means for positioning the split shot weight.
Sharp edges are provided at the end of both the left and right opening arms to aid in gripping the split shot weight. Since all bends in the present invention are radiused, a split shot weight may be more easily pried open and the resiliency and longevity of the opener are enhanced.
That the present invention fulfills the above-identified needs will be apparent upon reviewing the below detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.